


Pen Pal

by sinofwriting



Category: Catfish: The TV Show
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: "You wrote me a letter."





	Pen Pal

Nev shuts the hotel door behind him, having followed Max into their shared hotel room in a daze. Max sets his jacket on the left bed, wishing that the small town had more rooms available, so he could escape the conversation that Nev will start.

“So, you know her? You know Y/N.”  
Max sighs, but nods.  
“How well, I mean it must be pretty well since she was all like ‘You wrote me a letter’ and you got the biggest smile I’ve ever seen on your face hearing that.” Nev says, arms crossed over his chest.  
“We do know each other pretty well.” Max admits. “We’ve been talking for years. It started out as a little pen pal situation, but we really got a long. I think I’ve been talking to her for like ten years.” Max laughs, in slight disbelief.  
Nev sits on his bed, surprise having wore off. “I’m glad you have a friend other than me.”  
A pillow is immediately launched at the taller man, “fuck off.”


End file.
